The present invention relates to filter apparatus, for both home residence use and for commercial buildings.
More particularly, the invention relates to and provides air-filter apparatus which can be used as a self-contained or free-standing unit, or in association with other air treatment apparatus of the building, such as a furnace or an air-conditioner.
For many years, the high importance of air-purity, and even the governmental enforcement of air-quality standards, have been factors of common knowledge; and those factors and other such quality-indicators such a daily-published "Air Index," and increasing awareness on improved environmental conditions and need for ecological improvements, have emphasized to all thinking persons the recognition of air-quality improvement to be a desired goals, even a universal goal so apparent and so much illustrated in many ways that further emphasis is surely here unnecessary.